guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Healer's Covenant
Discussion Every day I love this game more, but I'm scared that Anet could be unwittingly sinking into Power Creeping. Bubbinska 06:37, 22 September 2006 (CDT) :Into what? Asmodeus 05:30, 23 September 2006 (CDT) ::Power Creep Bubbinska 07:40, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :I don't see how this particular skill is overpowered. First of all, from the description it seems only healing prayers spells are affected. Second, because of the 25% reduced healing from healing spells, you pretty much have to invest your other attribute points into divine favor, or else this skill is a lot closer to being energy-neutral, which restricts this skill to exactly one distribution of attribute points, give or take a level. 25% less healing means you have to cast 33% more of the same spells to get the same healing effect, not counting divine favor bonus. The only skills to work around this drawback are healing breeze and restful breeze (generally unfavored skill imho), because they dont heal. Healing breeze would still cost 6-7 energy which is not spammable at energy regen of max. 3, and is not a spike healing skill, so it can't be used exclusively. Third, to get the most out of this skill, you pretty much have to spam healing skills (hello diversion) of which the good ones have 1 second cast time (hello interrupt). Fourth and final, enchantment removal is common in pvp and much of pve. If it were non-Elite, overpowered, yes. But as it is, it looks like another energy management skill for a particular attribute distribution, but not much more. RolandOfGilead 11:06, 23 September 2006 (CDT) ::Breeze is a TERRIBLE way to heal, anyway, so...fuck that. No, this is great for whisper/orison/ethereal/etc. spamming. You don't have to cast 33% more often (keep in mind that the divine favor bonus isn't pwned by this, and that's a good 30%+ of your healing for any good healing monk), more like...20% more often, say, and if you're reducing by even ONE energy on a 5 energy spell, you're hitting the neutral mark. But if you reduce by 3 energy on a 5 energy spell like whisper, you can spam whisper ALL DAY LONG. That's what I've been doing with div spirit all the time, and this is better as it doesn't have the cruel 60 second recharge if it's ganked by a shatter or godly AI interrupts... --Carmine 16:38, 3 October 2006 (CDT) ::::I find this a VERY powerful elite, and with "enchantment hate", it's only bearing a 5 second recharge, which hardly makes people flinch, even the boon prots with now 10 second recharges. If one was really worried over such a thing they could cover it with vigorous spirit, but 5 seconds... c'mon. As for the energy reduction, this + strings of 5 energy spells = LOVE. Kamahl 22:42, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :::::Combo this and divine boon. all spells cost 1 less enrgy and heal for most likely a bit more. Still i dont think this is a very good skill. ::::::And lost 2 energy regen? ouch. --Carmine 16:42, 3 October 2006 (CDT) ::::::You know what makes this interesting? It's *not* in Divine Favor like other Monk energy management spells. A secondary Monk could use it too193.61.111.50 07:36, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :::::::Very true. It is also a maintained enchantment. A Mo/Me could use Revitalize AND Healer's Covenant if he simply brings Arcane Mimicry. :::::::Healing light isn't in DF either. It needs to be in healing because it changes healing skills... --Carmine 16:42, 3 October 2006 (CDT) :::Shhh! You're not supposed to give out ideas I've come up with! >.<;; I was thinking, due to the lack of sufficient paragon elites, you could make one a P/Mo, focusing on motivation, and just giving him Healer's Covenant as something for the monks to mimicry off... -Kamahl (Not logged in.) You won't see any 'power creeping' in a game who's skills are constantly examined and balanced. (T/ ) 23:01, 26 September 2006 (CDT) Eh, I don't particularly like this one. mostly because you can't burst heal which monks rly need to do in pvp. Its hardly worth having an infinite amount of 5 energy heals if people are dying all around you :P. I'm sure there's a very good use for it, tho I think people will abuse it for poorer uses (Not a fifty five 00:22, 27 September 2006 (CDT)) :Heal Other (T/ ) 07:23, 27 September 2006 (CDT) :: This + Prot spells = Less E spent, same healing (seeing how prot spells dont directly heal), but no Mantra, no burst when you spam RoF+Mend, and we need to know if it lowers the healing from DF aswell. We'll just have to wait and see. 89.136.42.26 02:28, 29 September 2006 (CDT) :::I don't think it works on prot spells, it says "healing" spells which implies healing prayers, otherwise it would've said monk spells prolly. (Not a fifty five 09:12, 29 September 2006 (CDT)) Healing spells, not Healing Prayers spells. "Spells that heal" if you will. So it would work on spells that are specifically used to heal. So, for instance, it would work on, say, Divine Healing, or Healing touch, but it would not work on skills like Healing breaze or Reversal of Fortune, because the skills don't directly heal you on their own. I tried to use examples of skills in different attributes that everyone knows real well, not ones that would work well with the skill.(They're aren't really any other non-elite Divine favor healing spells, exept for Contemplation, which i don't know if it works with the skill since the healing is conditional and I didn't try, the same thing goes for conditional Prot healing skills like Mend Condition) Also, the 25% does not apply to the healing gained from Divine Favor, or the healing gained from Divine Boon, only the healing that the spell does itself. That being said, this skill also works for other classes that use spells that directly heal, so this skill could be used by Rits and even Dervishes. Not sure about the other class's healing spells, because again, they're mostly conditional and I didn't try. Sorry I couldn't test it more, I was trying it out near the end of the event. :Are you sure it works on all healing spells instead of Healing Prayers spells? Did you actually test this out with, say, Divine Healing or is this conjecture?--Kiiron 18:55, 3 October 2006 (CDT) :Nitpick: It wouldn't work with CoP because CoP is a skill. --Wil 16:22, 29 September 2006 (CDT) Anyone else think he'll be taking this skill as a Mo secondary (Tyria/Cantha) or sticking it on a hero (Elonia) just so the party's Mo's can arcane mimicry it? ^^ Ichigo724 17:42, 11 October 2006 (CDT) Überhealer? Divine Boon anyone? Maybe the energy regen is low, but what amounts of healing! --Angelo : Yes, Divine Boon is discussed in other sections of this talk page too. This + Divine Boon + essence bond x 2 + Blessed Signet, you'll be healing 150+ with 4 energy or less. While not sacrificing much energy lose. Lightblade 17:58, 24 October 2006 (CDT) ::Revitalize, holy haste, ethreal light/healing whisper. 200+ heal(with 16 heal and 15 divine) 1/4 sec cast, 5 energy and +3 regen. i think this is so much better than that. also you could add divine boon and some essence bonds for a crap load of healing Channeling synergy by itself this represents a 60% energy decrease, optimum, bad idea to start using it on 10 energy+ spells. But it doesn't seem too farfetched to say that with channeling you can be casting a lot of free spells - even with only +1 nearby, without DB you're reducing your cost by 50% from 2-1. On another note, I think vigorous spirit+dwayna's kiss could be an effective pve use of this, however VS would prevent use of that new healing prayers cast reduction. Losing 2 pips to divine boon+this, so might be worth taking 1-2 more maintained enchants such as essence bond (for tanks) to make blessed signet worthwhile too Phool 11:59, 22 October 2006 (CDT) Great Skill for Monk Heroes This skill is particularly useful for Monk heroes. They heal way too early and generally start healing when health bars are down like 50 health and spam spells like crazy and run dry quickly. Covenant takes advantage of this and reduces their energy costs drastically and allows them to spam non-stop. --GTPoompt 23:33, 21 November 2006 (CST) : I never really paid attention to this, so I'm not saying you're wrong, but I kind of always assumed the AI healers would be very efficient in this respect. I certainly never expected that they would be overhealing, as this is one thing a computer could be very good at. DeepSearch 00:01, 22 November 2006 (CST) Terrible, And here's why 25% less healing power.. but everyone is forgetting one tiny thing: 25% less ENERGY REGEN TOO. You lose energy per heal with 10 energy spells heals, and even 5 energy spells turning to 2 energy is only mildly more efficient due to less healing and regen. For what? No healing spike power is what. The only good thing its for is monk heroes, and thats a small part of the game.(Not a fifty five 00:28, 22 November 2006 (CST)) :Let's say a spell heals 100 clean (to make it easier, ethereal light or what is it heals 105 or so), with added divine favor (42?). Normally it's 100+42=142 for 5 energy and 4 regen. That makes it castable every 3.75 sec without energy loss, thus 142 energyloss healing every 3.75 sec. With Healer's covenant that spell would heal 100*.75 = 75, with added 42 divine favor so 117 heal on 3 pips of regen with a cost of 2 energy. That makes 117 heal every 2 seconds. So without healer's covenant you can heal about 38 every second and with it around 58. Alright, I based it off 1 spell, go base it on several and the difference will be even better. For example orison will be affected less because it's less base healing, relying even more on divine favor. Sure, this can't be good for a team with both monks using this, but with one spike healer (woh anyone?) and one of these it's great. -Ichigo724 09:32, 22 November 2006 (CST) ::Healer's Boon > it personally, but that's me. It's just that you don't get a wide selection of heal skills with this. Orison, Healing Whisper, Ethereal is bad without holy haste or healer's boon (or both), and even then it's not spikey enough. I don't know for sure since I haven't used it yet, but, hmm. --Silk Weaker ::Okay so our ratio is about 40:60 or 2:3 then so you get 50% more heal out of it. Now take healer's boon. 150% heal x.75 energy = 12.5% more healing power. However you basically get 16 fast casting, 32 fast catsing with Holy haste and you have spike healing. :P to the covenant (Not a fifty five 09:58, 22 November 2006 (CST)) :::Of course, that's assuming max DF. What about Ethereal Light? And Channeling? Let's take it this way, both are -1 regen, so we could just use energy. 117 with ethereal, 2 energy, right? What about 180 with Ethereal 5 energy? Not as good right? Of course Ethereal happens to have recharge, as does every other skill except for Orison and Healing Whisper, and you have a 1 second casting time. =/ It'll kill you in a practical situation, I'm serious. You really will have to spam a lot, so it'd be Orison and Whisper mostly. With 1 second cast, I find that extremely dangerous. KD/Interrupt, etc. What I'm worrying is that although you heal quite a lot for little cost, possibly gain more energy than lost through channeling, you don't heal enough even if you spam it. With 1 second cast and 1 second recharge, and then after cast... hmmmm. --Silk Weaker